Mia, My Love
by DarkLordK
Summary: A Mienfoo's family is attacked and killed by Houndoom. Just before she gets it as well, a trainer saves her life. From there, feelings develop. But is it a two-way street? Yuri, HumanXPokémon. Mainly because I love Mienshao. R&R.


Hey, guys. I've decided to write another lemon one-shot, since that's what I seem to be best at. lol Contains yuri and Poképhilia. If that's not a problem to you, then read on. ^_^

Also, for a reason, this Pokémon talks. Why? Well, make a reason for yourself. I just though it'd be easier that way. lol

Pairing: OC TrainerXMienshao

'Kay? 'Kay.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Run. That was all she could do. Her padded feet were beginning to hurt, even on the soft green grass. If she could've stopped to enjoy it, she would have. Unfortunately for our young Mienfoo, that wasn't an option. She had to run from the Houndoom that had decided to attack her family and kill them all.

"Urgh... N-No...!" She slipped on the rain-slicked grass and fell forward, barely managing to save herself with her hands. They were coming closer now, and she could feel her heart beating, almost as if trying to escape her chest. It was over. Until...

"Maru, Razor Shell!"

"Dew... Ott!"

*Slash!*

That was the last thing Mienfoo heard before succumbing to fatigue and falling asleep.

***Flash Forward: The Next Morning***

"Nnn... Huh? Where am I...?" Mienfoo awoke to find a very strange sight; not only was she alive, but she was in a house. "How did I... Get here...?"

"Ah, that was me. I didn't know you could talk, though."

She looked over to see the face of a smiling young girl, probably about 15. "You...? You brought me here? But why?"

The trainer, Jessi was her name, simply leaned back on the couch and smiled at her. "You were being attacked. And you don't seem like the type to start trouble, so I saved you and brought you to my house. Anyway, my name's Jessi. With an 'i'," she added and held out her hand. Mienfoo was cautious, but slowly began to trust the selfless girl and smiled as she shook her hand. It was slightly awkward, as Mienfoo's hand was much smaller than Jessi's, but they made it work. "Would you like to be my Pokémon? I even have a nickname for you." They both smiled at this, and Mienfoo nodded.

"Yes... I would like that. Thank you very much."

"It's not a problem... Mia." Jessi smiled, and Mienfoo blushed.

"I like it... Thank you very much, Jessi."

"Again, not a problem." Both girls smiled at each other, and with that, an unbreakable bond was formed between them.

***Flash Forward: One Year Later***

The next year had gone great. Mia had even evolved into a beautiful Mienshao, which made Jessi absolutely ecstatic. Over the year, they had become the best of friends- But Mia felt something more for her savior trainer. She had recently developed love for the girl, mainly because of how she had been saved a year ago by her. Since then, every time Jessi would call her over, or send her out into a battle, her heart soared. The only problem was that she had no idea how to tell her without ruining their friendship.

"Mia, could you come here? I wanna show you something!"

And again, Mia's heart did a backflip as she walked over to the bluenette. "Yes?"

Jessi answered by turning up the TV. 'The news? What could she possibly want to show me on-'

"...Veterinarians have determined that these Houndoom were actually rabid, which explains why they have attacked random Pokémon groups. Sources show that they were domesticated, and the owner had no idea how something like this happened. They had to be put down, but Pokémon no longer have to worry about being attacked or infected. Coming up, we see how the CrossTranciever..."

The rest was muffle to Mia. The Pokémon that had attacked her family were now dead...? She couldn't believe it. Tears threatened the fox-like Pokémon's eyes. They were gone... But at the cost of how many?

She finally couldn't take it anymore. She ran outside to the porch, crying. Jessi sighed sadly and followed her companion to comfort her. She found Mia sobbing silently on one of the chairs by the shaded table.

"...Mia? You okay, hon?" She crouched down and looked up at her sobbing friend, who shook her head. "Wanna talk about it...?"

She nodded and hopped down next to Jessi now, just in case. "...How many had to lose their lives before they found those Houndoom? A responsible owner would've kept an eye on them... They didn't have to die, Jessi...! My family could've lived!" At this, she broke down again.

Jessi looked saddened. "...But, Mia... If they had, then... We would've never met... And you've made me happier than anyone else I've met has, except for Dewott. He and I are more like siblings than anything, though. Me and you... We're, um... Hmm..."

That's right... If Mia's family hadn't been attacked, she would've never met the love of her life. So, in a wierd sort of way, it was good that everything had happened the way it did. Besides, Mia and Jessi both believed that they were in a better place now. "...Yes... You're right... I would've never met you... J-Jessi...? May I... Tell you something...?"

"Hm? What is it, Mia?"

"I think I... I know what we are, in relation to each other... At least... I'd like to be... L-Lovers..."

"W-What? You... Want to be...?"

Mia nodded. 'Here it comes... I've ruined everything... I'm going to be alone...' She braced herself for the worst, but was suprised by a soft feeling against her lips. Jessi felt the same, it seemed, and was now kissing Mia.

The two girls stayed that way for a few minutes before breaking for air. Mia looked confused, but Jessi smiled, both girls blushing heavily. "Like that, Mia...? Because I've wanted to do that for a couple months now..." At this, Mia gasped slightly.

"Y-You did?"

Jessi nodded, and from there, it all started moving very fast. Before too long, they were in the bedroom, passionately kissing on Jessi's bed. Their tongues danced with each other in a mock battle for dominance, but Mia, being a Fighting-Type, eventually "overpowered" her lover. She began tugging at Jessi's clothes, now distracting her from the sight of her the girl's beautiful body.

Jessi smiled and removed her clothes, freeing her perky B-cup breasts, perfect slender legs, and Mia's main goal, which was the now wet and quivering treasure between the trainer's legs. Mia's wasn't far behind, and apart from the whiter fur, if placed next to each other, one wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two. Both girls were equally ready.

They started placing teasing licks on the other's body untill both were ready to cum just from a simple touch. Mia didn't want to just yet, so she stopped, earning a disapproving groan from Jessi. She smiled, however, and positioned herself so that her mouth could easily access her lover's most sensitive area. Jessi blushed but, getting the hint, began to lap at Mia's sex. A moan escaped her lips as she did the same to Jessi. This continued untill both girls were at their limit again, but the one to stop it this time was Jessi. She Helped Mia up so they were face-to-face again, and they began passionately kissing and suckling the lips of the other.

Jessi slowly moved so they were in a scissoring position, making Mia blush even more. She took the hint, though, and gladly began grinding her womanhood against Jessi's, causing both girls to moan. After that, a flurry of passion overtook them both. They continued grinding, kissing, and occasionally teasing the clit of the other until neither could hold back anymore. Wave after wave of pleasure shot through them both as they came together, for the first time ever. Panting and dripping, they both collapsed before eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.

***Flash Forward: The Next Day***

"Mmm... Mia... Wake up, sweetie... It's 10 AM..."

"Hnn... 5 more minutes..." Mia rolled over and curled up against Jessi, clearly not ready to get up. Jessi smiled at this and slipped out of the bed to leave the young Pokémon to rest. Both had been tired out, of course. The trainer proceeded to get dressed and went out to the living room to find Maru, her now-Samurott, sleeping with Honey, her Lilligant. She smiled knowingly, understanding that last night had been special for more than just her and Mia. She sat down and flipped on the TV, keeping it down so as not to wake anyone.

"...Jessi?" Mia went out to the living room to find her trainer, who she happily skipped over to to plant a kiss on the girls lips. She was caught off-guard for a second, but returned Mia's kiss with equal fervor. They smiled, and Mia wrapped her amrs around the girls waist and nestled herself against her.

"I love you, Jessi."

"I love you too, Mia."

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

So... My first Yuri fic. The genre interests me, so I will probably have more than just this one. I am also working on Fallen Angel chapter 3, so if you're waiting for that, don't worry, you'll have it soon. ^_^

Anyway, R&R, the usual routine.

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


End file.
